


Catching Snowflakes

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb hates winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU ficlet; prompt: shaking with cold

Seb rubbed his arms. He hated winter with all his heart. It was fucking cold and nothing, nothing he wore could keep the cold away.

Right now he was wearing a long-sleeve top, two jumpers, a woollen coat and a scarf, but he was still shaking with cold. In silent disbelief and amazement he observed Jim giggling and laughing as he ran around, catching snowflakes on his tongue.

‘No wonder you’re shaking, Sebby,’ the younger man said, catching Seb’s hand, ‘You have to move to warm yourself up a bit,’ he pulled the blond behind him.

 

 


End file.
